girlfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Is the fourth chapter of the Girl Friends manga. Chapter Information Akko is very happy that she does not need to take any make up tests or anything due to passing her tests barely and says that is her true ability. While in her room Mari says that she dislikes end of term tests and that it was fun studying after school and that Akko`s grades have been improving ever since she started tutoring her on her work, Mari says that it`s not that she is bad at studying but rather she gets distracted too easily. Mari hopes that she will get to see everyone again as winter break is close by and they may not be able to meet again until it is over. While looking at her many photo booth pictures she took with Akko Mari notes that Akko has pretty legs and looks at her own Mari thinks that her legs are short and fat, the next day Akko says that she is fat as she weighed herself and she gained two kilos Tamamin explains that it is because of her eating all the fast food she does as she east at Mr.Donut and McDonalds everyday Akko argues that she is a growing girl. Sugiyama asks if Akko`s scale is broken or not as she should be getting on it every morning and evening, Akko says that she is not in any clubs so she does not get much exercise so Tamamin suggests she get a winter break job or even work where she works but Akko tells her no as where Tamamin works they wear very erotic uniforms to attract weird guys. Tamamin says that they are not and that the uniform is only normal Anna Millers and that it is a pretty safe uniform. Akko gives in and decides to just go on a diet on the way home Mari tells everyone that maybe she should go on a diet too but everyone disagrees and says that she has not gained any weight at all and that she is fine, Mari says that she does not think she is overweight and just wants to wear cute cloths so Akko agrees and decides to diet together with Mari. During the first day of the diet Akko calls Mari on the phone and asks if she read the calorie directory of Mr.Donut and that it was bad Mari says that she did look and says it is good they did not go, Akko thanks Mari for stopping her from going but says that she should have atleast tried the limited edition Mr.Noel. Akko tells Mari that they should go to the New Years sales and to show Tamamin and Sugiyama how much weight they lost Mari thinks that it is strange that winter break would be so fun as she thought it would be boring and wonders if dieting should really be that fun. The next day Mari notes that the first part of the diet is hard and that she barely ate any lunch which angered her mother, Mari gets a message from Akko telling of her progress in the diet after dinner Mari goes to take a bath but her mother tells her she should not take her phone in the bath with her, Mari tells her that she is waiting for a call from a friend. In the bath Akko tells Mari that she is taking a bath and mari tells her that she is in the bath too, soon after Akko send a message with a photo attached of her in the bath winking which makes Mari spit her water out and says that she is going too far, Mari then thinks and sends a picture back Akko says that it is cute and sends even more pictures of her in different poses Mari wonders is she trying to seduce her. Afterwards Akko tells Mari that they should go and shop the day after. Akko says that she spent almost half her money shopping for New Years and Mari says she spent all of hers as it was her first time going new Years shopping, Akko tells her that they should think of their new cloths as an early reward for their diet efforts, Akko says that she is tired of dieting and that even though she cut out all the sweets she has not lost any weight at all and that she may not lose any at all before school starts back up. Akko tells Mari that she will go to Mr.Donut again for some Tea and tells Mari that she does not have to go if she does not want to but Mari tells her that they can go together and that they can have a Cafe au Lait and French Crueller to split which makes Akko happy. Mari informs Akko that it is probably bad to resist temptation too much and that they worked hard on their diet for the past two weeks. Akko tells Mari that she will probably not go as she spent up most of her money and that Mr.donut and McDonlads are dead to her, Akko then tells Mari that she is glad that the two are friends and Mari thinks the same. The next day on their way to school Mari tells Akko that she is tired from all the dieting and that she stayed up all night doing her winter break homework Akko says that she didn`t know they had any homework to which Mari tells her that she should had sent an E-mail to let her know about it. Mari tells Akko to make up for it she can copy her work while running Akko tells Mari that she should not run so fast as even though it makes her look cute her panties can be seen which causes Mari shock and to blush, Mari angered tells Akko not to say that and that she is going to lengthen her skirt. In class Akko and Mari meet up with Sugiyama and Tamammin however no one notices who Tamamin is due to her failing her diet over winter and getting very fat. Category:Girl Friends Manga Chapters